This disclosure generally relates to monitoring of hydrocarbon wellbores. In particular, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring a wellbore using Distributed Acoustic Sensing (DAS).
Acoustic sensing based on DAS may use the Rayleigh backscatter property of a fiber's optical core and may spatially detect disturbances that are distributed along the fiber length. Such systems may rely on detecting phase changes brought about by changes in strain along the fiber's core. Externally-generated acoustic disturbances may create very small strain changes to optical fibers. Data generated by current DAS systems may include artifacts. These artifacts may be caused by the method of measurement used by the DAS systems, such as by measuring disturbances at different distances along the fiber length.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.